indigestion to maid dress
by meiyo-chan
Summary: Having a ramen marathon isn't bad at all, even if you do end up in a hospital or worse in a maid dress. :D yaoi/shonen-ai. SasuNaru/ Please do enjoy. :D


**Title: Indigestion to maid dress**

**Author: The newbie in writing but not in reading fanfics- MEIYO-CHAN!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto in anyway..My Hero Kishimoto-sensei does!! and if i owned it, it would full of nothing but YAOI-stuff!!! **

**warning: shonen-ai/yaoi.. SasuNaru pairing. some sexual contents...and strawberry icecream!**

**note: uhm... this is my first time writing a fanfic.. so please bear with me. i think i know enough from reading millions of fanfics. **

* * *

Naruto is not happy. Anyone within a ten meter radius could see it and everyone was really worried-everyone but the oblivious 'duck-butt' walking beside him, but Sakura figured he would find out soon. Sakura has been trailing off her thoughts, enough to actually pass the chance to cling to Sasuke all the way to Hokage-sama's office. She'd been too worried about Naruto.

"Oh well, I guess this is as far as I would go." Sakura said when they reached the building. "I guess I'm just too tired. Can you take care of him Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, though knowing Sasuke could handle Naruto very well, concern was still evident in her voice.

"Hn." Sasuke answered as he nodded in acknowledgement that he had heard the kunoichi despite being occupied by a book.

*sigh* Naruto let out an exasperated sigh as Sakura trailed off home.

It has been a very long day for Naruto, with everyone asking why he'd been admitted to the hospital and asking if he feels fine enough to come back home. Of course nobody knew why he's been to the hospital for 2 days except for Sasuke, Tsunade and the doctor that took care of Naruto. It didn't even help when Kakashi-sensei ignored his training needs in exchange of a day's worth of unvalued(as it was to Naruto) rests the doctor said he needed. Naruto didn't like being told what he needed, he, of all the people in Konoha, no, make that the Country of Fire, knew what he needed. But he gave in, it wasn't everyday that Sakura would be overly worried about him to actually beg him to just rest.

Naruto snapped back to reality when they reach the Hokage's office.

Sasuke, put aside his book, and with a polite knock on the door, came in first.

Naruto then came after, he handed the medical slip the doctor gave him to Tsunade, and Tsunade looked at it and nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, you can go now. I just needed this to finalize the leave I signed for you."

She then turned to a pile of unattended d-class missions.

The two ninja's walked out silently, not wanting to disturb the Hokage.

As they reached the streets, Naruto was muttering something under his breath and Sasuke noticed it, he then asked Naruto what he was sulking about.

"I want ramen!!!!" Naruto managed to choke out through his sulking.

Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto and smirked simultaneously in 0.2 seconds, a world record, that Naruto didn't have a chance to notice it.

Sasuke didn't really notice how upset the usually hyperactive ninja was because he was so into the book he was reading, he was reading the Twilight saga's second book-New Moon, he sympathized with Bella because he knew he too would get crazy without Naruto, just like Bella to Edward. _'It truly was heartbreaking'_ Sasuke said remembering what Sakura said about the book, he borrowed it off from her because he got intrigued.

"No dobe, you can't. The doctor said so, he also said that you won't be having ramen until your stomach can handle it."

"And why is that, teme?" Naruto shouted with anger. He didn't like being deprived of ramen. Ramen is his life, other than the teme walking beside him, but of course that is another story.

"Cause last time I checked you were confined in the hospital for 2 days due to severe indigestion because you had a ramen marathon for 3 straight days." Sasuke said calmly.

"But that's over! C'mon Sasuke-teme! You don't really expect me to go through a day without at least a single bowl of ramen, now don't you?" Naruto was already pleading. Sasuke likes where this is going. He smirked inwardly.

"Oh, I do actually." Sasuke replied.

"But I really, really, want it. Now!" Naruto said with a rather displeased voice.

"If you really want it then you should convince me that you are fine enough to at least eat a bowl of ramen."

"I sure will! It's RAMEN, for Heaven's sake, we're talking about! I'd beg if I had to!" Naruto said aloud.

"Oh my, Naruto! You would?" but oh, Sasuke knew he would. Sasuke feigned shock and surprise in his voice, of course its fake, an Uchiha does not get shocked.

"Yes, Sasuke! I'd do anything you told me to!"

"Anything, huh... Let me think."

"C'mon Sasuke, anything!"

"Oh, well. If that's how you mean it, I don't think I'll be able to deny you the chance to eat ramen." A smirk spread across the face of Sasuke, a smirk only the most evil shinobi the Country of Fire ever had, yes, worse than that sick Orochimaru. Upon seeing that, realization dawned upon Naruto. His eyes went wide.

"In the name of Kami, just what did I get myself into?" he put his face in one of his hands while Sasuke dragged him home to the Uchiha manor, that smirk still plastered in his beautiful face. But Naruto knew he got to be strong, for the sake of ramen, and he thought that Sasuke loved him enough to not do horrible things to him, wearing a maid's dress for example, during sex. But then again, fate isn't known to side with Naruto. As they reached the house Sasuke let Naruto sit on the couch as he went to get 'something'. When Sasuke went back to Naruto he was holding something hanged in a hanger, it was something frilly, lacy, black, gray and white in color. It was so soft as it appeared to Naruto, _it would be comfortable to wear, maybe._ Naruto thought to himself and shrugged it off. He went and grabbed the remote control and switched the TV on. Sasuke just stood there letting Naruto digest what he just saw, and all too quickly, it all clicked in his brain when he saw a commercial advertisement about a new cosplay café. He then slowly turned his head back to Sasuke like someone in a horror movie would when a ghost would sit beside them. And a horror movie it seemed indeed to Naruto.

"Me." Naruto pointed to himself shoving his finger to his chest.

"That?" and he point an accusing finger to the dress Sasuke was holding.

"Wear?!" and he jumped from his sit, now already standing.

"I really would appreciate it if you construct your sentences the way a normal shinobi does, dobe." Sasuke's smile was now smug.

"And yes, Naruto, you WILL wear this. ANYTHING I said, remember?" Sasuke continued.

Naruto had no choice, it was for RAMEN! And boy did he miss ramen.

"Give me that!" he grabbed the dress and shoved pass Sasuke.

With a loud bang he closed the door to Sasuke's room.

After five minutes Naruto got out wearing the maid dress.

It had a knee high-skirt, a white thong, it was lacy and the main color was black with outlines of gray in the sleeves and a white apron resting below his waist. It has a zipper

Naruto looked one hell of a fuckable maid, as Sasuke would state in his mind.

"What are you staring at, teme?" Naruto was blushing, hard.

He saw Sasuke, leaning against the couch, eating ice cream; well he was, until Naruto showed up. The ice cream filled spoon he was about to chomp down was now turned facing down and the ice cream that used to consume it was now on Sasuke's bare chest.

_Bare chest?_ Naruto thought to himself. _Why was Sasuke topless?_

"What?" Sasuke asked, the questioning stare Naruto gave him snapped him awake, and realizing what Naruto was wondering about, he quickly explained.

"Oh this, I felt the need to wash my face and in doing so I got my shirt wet. And then I got bored and decided to eat ice cream."

And then he realized that his spoon was empty, and saw the now melted ice cream on his chest. _Ugh. I'm going to need to wash up again._ He thought to himself. _Or not. _

Suddenly a mischievous idea hit him. He beckoned Naruto to sit next to him, and Naruto did so. Now they were seating sideways the couch and face to face, one of their legs folded for more comfort and one leg let down in the floor for support.

"As my maid and as your promise complies, you do everything I tell you right?" Sasuke asked, but more like he was asking for verification.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get this over with?" Naruto said hastily.

"Clean the ice cream off." Sasuke said with a poker face.

"What? You can't even get a clean towel yourself to wipe it off, teme?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Hn. Who said anything about towels, dobe?" slowly Sasuke was diving his fingers in the mess the melted ice cream did, and ran it up to his collar bone up to his jaw and finally to the edge of his lips, leaving a trail of melted strawberry ice cream in the process.

"What do you want me to do then?" Naruto gulped as he traced with his eyes the trail Sasuke made and slowly meeting Sasuke's lust clouded eyes, it was getting him turned on, seeing Sasuke half naked with ice cream smudge from his chest to his jaw and then to edge of his lips, it didn't even help to know that it was strawberry flavored ice cream, Kami, it was his favorite. Naruto was looking down at the floor. And then Sasuke leaned over and put his leaps close to Naruto's ears.

"Lick it." Sasuke commanded in a breathy husky voice that let Naruto loose control of his mind and let the overwhelming feeling of lust take over him.

He slowly licked clean the ice cream in Sasuke's chest and occasionally leaving soft kisses in the way to Sasuke's collar bone and sucking on the way through his jaw.

Until he finally met the edge of Sasuke's lips, Sasuke on the other hand had only been releasing soft mewls as noises and had been enjoying watching Naruto lick him. When Naruto got to the edge of his lips, he softly pushed Naruto away and then stared at his eyes. Naruto looked dazed, utterly and completely dazed. His eyes now filled with longing, not for ramen-mind you, but for the one sitting in front of him. _Strawberry compliments his sweet smell_ Naruto thought to himself; _it even makes him taste sweeter_.

Sasuke saw it all through Naruto's eyes and he understood too well what the blond shinobi wanted. Then suddenly Naruto gasped, a cold sweet smelling thing hit his face, it was gentle of course, he then realized that Sasuke dipped two of his fingers if his left hand into the cup where the ice cream was and wiped it of Naruto's cheek, it flowed down to Naruto's neck and inside his blouse where Sasuke couldn't see where it ended up. Naruto, unable to move because of being caught off-guard, saw how the Uchiha licked his ice cream covered fingers, one-by-one. He stared intently on how it entered his pink full lips. And then just when Naruto was about to lean into Sasuke and kiss him, Sasuke leaned in first and licked the ice cream on Naruto's cheek and trailed his tongue down traveling the path the melted ice cream had made, for his convenience, it traveled along Naruto's sweet spot and licking them rewarded Sasuke soft moans from his lover. Sasuke's hand was traveling down to Naruto's thigh and slowly making its way under Naruto's skirt.

His hand was almost near Naruto's growing bulge and he too, was now breathing heavily.

He glanced back up at Naruto who had his eyes shut tight, he was panting, and Naruto was sexy whenever he did that. Sasuke lost control of the sight before him and he grabbed Naruto's hard groin and started to gently stroke it, his lips found Naruto's and small sweet kisses were exchanged-but before they could shove their tounges at each others throat, the most cliché thing happened. Yes somebody knocked on the fucking door.

* * *

yey! it's over! haha. if you want a continuation please give me some reviews! if you didn't like it at all i promise to delete it! please bear with me... this is my first and might be my last....that is if you HATED it...uwa~ im so nervous!! anyway thanks for reading... :3


End file.
